Healing Love
by Sugarhon
Summary: What would happen if our favorite Phantom comes across Christine in an ally being beaten by her fiance Raoul. He rescues her thats what. So how will these two cope when they are back together. Raould bashing will be on here and based on the 2004 version
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Love**

**Chapter 1 A Shocking Discovery**

** He never understood why it happened that way. Why did she leave him like that especially after all he did for her? However he knew that he couldn't blame after he tried to kill her fiancé **

**yet ****he **

**knew that he still didn't like that boy. If it hadn't been for him Christine would have come to him to begin with. However it didn't matter if Christine had broken his heart. It wasn't her fault **

**because she was still sort of like a child. If something was to happen and they were reunited he would try to win her back in a heartbeat. He wished that there was something he could have **

**changed that would have made all of the difference in the world. Anyway as he was walking along he was starting to overhear two people talking. He could tell from a distance that it was a **

**man and a woman and that they were having a terrible argument. As he got closer he ended up finding his way to a new opera house that has recently been made. He was about to leave when **

**he heard a voice that he never even dreamed of hearing again, "Raoul please stop it. It was only one song so what if you didn't know about me singing in it." Now he was surprised to find out **

**that Christine still sang in the opera. It gave him a sense of pride to know that Christine would still sing after 4 years. "It doesn't matter Christine you won't be allowed to sing in it ever again!" **

**yelled Raoul and to his horror watched Raoul reach back and hit Christine in the mouth. "What does that boy think he is doing?" thought the Phantom in his head. His blood began to boil as he **

**watched his beloved Christine get beaten in the alley until she was unconscious. That was it when he had enough and went in behind Raoul and him on the shoulder," My, my it has been such a **

**long time since we last met hasn't?" Then reached back and knocked Raoul unconscious. As soon as the phantom made sure Raoul was knocked out he went to Christine. "Christine are you hurt **

**badly?" asked the Phantom. "Angel is that you? Oh thank you ever since I left you I haven't been allowed to sing, or do anything. I was raped every night, until tonight when I went against his **

**wishes and sang in the opera anyway," replied Christine. "I am sorry for you problems, but I am not angel my name is Erik Destler, but just Erik please," replied Erik. "Okay Erik I am glad to **

**see you again. I have missed you like crazy since I left. I wanted to go back to you but I was locked under house and key. I was only able to get out by chance when they accidently left my **

**room unlocked and I snuck away by leaving through a window. Erik can I travel with you until we find a place to live? I have nowhere else to go," pleaded Christine. Erik looked at her and **

**said, "Of course you can come with me. I have missed you so much Christine. I am happy that you are with me now," replied Erik. " Hey can we stop by Madam Giry's I need to make sure that **

**they are okay and that meg knows that I am no longer with Raoul?" asked Christine. Erik shook his head yes and led her to the Opera house to go see Madam Giry and her daughter Meg. **

**_( Hey everyone here is my first chapter of my new story PHantom of the Opera. this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think but also keep an open mind as you read it. Thanks _**

**_and I hope you like it.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Madame Giry's Opera House**

** They slowly began to walk towards Opera house it was well almost into the morning by the time they got there. When they got to the Opera house Erik had gone into a state of shock seeing **

**that ****it had been rebuilt. "Christine I want you to stay here until I secure the area and make sure that no one is here besides Madame Giry and her daughter Meg," requested Erik. Christine **

**nodded **

**her head and went along with the idea of waiting by the alley ways. It took a while for Erik to come back to her, but managed to scout the entire area. "Okay what we will do is that I want you **

**to **

**knock on the door, because right now believe it or not Madame Giry and Meg are inside the door right now. So knock on it and ask to come in. I will sneak in from the roof. Okay?" confirmed **

**Erik. **

**Christine shook her head yes. She waited a few minutes then knocked on the door three times to make sure that Madame Giry and Meg heard it. It was Madame Giry who opened the door and **

**looked at Christine with a mother's worry. "Oh thank goodness it is you. Meg it is Christine come quick and help me let her in, '' called Madame Giry. "Oh Christine I knew you would be okay I **

**just knew it. Raoul was here just an hour ago looking for you. Saying how the phantom of the Opera kidnapped you. Oh we must send a messenger to Raoul at once!" exclaimed Meg. "NO **

**DON'T DO THAT!! PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM!!!" screamed Christine before she felt pain in her side and passed out. "CHRISTINE! Meg hurry get her to her old room and DON'T say **

**anything to Raoul," requested Madame Giry. "Why shouldn't we say anything to him? He is her fiancé," asked Meg. "MEG! Just do as I say now. I have a feeling it was Raoul that did this to her **

**in the first place," commanded Madame Giry. Meg just shook her head yes. When they got to the room Meg put Christine on the bed and left her with her mother. "Erik I know you are there **

**please come on down. I will require some help examining her," requested Madame Giry. "Madame I really can't right now for I am watching making sure that the vicomte doesn't show up. **

**Please let me know how she is as soon as you notice anything. I don't want her injuries to get too bad," explained Erik. "Understood I will continue observing her and treating her wounds until **

**I have covered every inch of her," confirmed Madame Giry. When Erik left Madame Giry just looked at poor Christine. She knew that Christine deeply cared for Erik, but was protecting him **

**when she went with Raoul. Christine had mentioned to her the night she left that Raoul had threatened Erik's very life if she didn't corporate. It just broke her very heart to see Christine like **

**this. However nothing prepared her for what she saw when she lifted Christine's right arm's sleeve. "OH MY GOD!!!!," screamed Madame Giry. **

**( I am sorry it took me so long but I have been very busy this summer. I hope that it to your satisfaction.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Shocking Truth and Christine's story**

** Erik had heard Madame Giry's scream and came running to see if she was alright. "Madame Giry I heard you scream are you okay?" asked Erik. "I am fine, but it is Christine that I am really **

**worried about," replied Madame Giry. "What do you mean? WHAT IS WRONG WITH CHRISTINE!" exclaimed Erik. "If I show you, you have to promise not to kill Raoul," explained Madame **

**Giry. Erik's blood boiled at the thought of that boy hurting Christine in any way. "Here I have got a better idea. Why don't we wait until Christine has wakes up okay?" suggested Madame Giry. **

**"Very well we will wait until my angel wakes up. So um is there anything else about Christine that I need to be aware about?" asked Erik. "Well three of her ribs are broken and her left arm is **

**sprained," replied Madame Giry. "Can you tell how old they are?" asked Erik. "Well from what I can tell they are pretty old except for one broken rib on the left it seems pretty recent," replied **

**Madame Giry. As Madame Giry was talking Erik's blood was boiling. **

**How DARE that boy do this to her and with his so called proclamation of love he said he had for her. He would make this boy for what he has done to her and by his own hand he would help his **

**dear Christine out and help heal her. "Erik I know what you are thinking of please do not kill him. You know that Christine wouldn't want you to return to your old ways because of her. I know **

**that I do not want that old Erik back I just got used to the new one forged by our dear Christine," explained Madame Giry. "You are right Madame Giry Christine wouldn't want me to kill him **

**because of her I just hope that she regains consciousness soon," replied Erik. "Yeah as do I Erik I mean I just don't understand how everything could have happened. Christine and Raoul **

**seemed so happy and I should have said something when she came back that night after you sent her away," replied Madame Giry. "What happened that night after I sent her away?" asked **

**Erik. "Well here is how I remember it. Christine and Raoul came up after they got clear of the mob and came straight to see me," replied Madame Giry. **

_**Flashback**_

"**Madame Giry we are back! Madame Giry where are you?" called out Christine. "Why do we need to find her again?" asked Raoul a little annoyed. "She wants to say goodbye to me properly **

**don't you Christine?'' asked Madame Giry as she came upon the two of them. "That is so right Madame Giry I just had to say goodbye to you before we left. You have been like a mother to me **

**since I came here after my father died," replied Christine. "Well let's go before that MONSTER gets back," announced Raoul. "MONSTER, how dare you call him a monster? He is nothing but a **

**lost soul who needs guidance. I could of give it to him with time but right now I just need some time away from here. If that alright with you Raoul, "asked Christine a little timidly. "Yeah sure **

**whatever let's just go I don't want to be here anymore than I have to be," replied Raoul with a sneer. **

_**End of Flashback**_

"**I should of known by the way that Christine looked at Raoul that I should of told her not to go that we needed her here, but I didn't and I felt so bad for it afterward," explained Madame Giry. **

**Erik just looked shocked at what Madame Giry just told him. He didn't understand why Christine went with Raoul that night, but then he had sent her away. "I don't know if there is anything I **

**really can say to make it all up to you Erik, but I am sorry," said Madame Giry. "I don't blame you Giry," replied Erik. (I am using Giry to make up for lost time.) "Anyway I hope that Christine **

**will wake up soon," replied Erik. "I Hope so too Erik, for Christine's sake I hope so too," replied Giry. It will be a good six more hours before Christine would wake up again. **

**It would be three more hours before Christine would wake up again. Erik was sitting next to her holding her hand when he got a squeeze response. "Christine is you awake? How are you **

**feeling?'' asked Erik. "Yes my angel Erik I am alright only a little sore. I am alright other than that," replied Christine. "Now Christine tell him the truth, I mean come on you are not okay **

**especially with that arm of yours," replied Giry as she walked down to see her. "Oh you saw that then it is actually healing. I know that it looks bad but it is only in a small spot on my **

**shoulder," replied Christine. "Christine what is so bad about your shoulder?" asked Erik. "Very well I will show you on one condition. That you will not hurt or kill Raoul," replied Christine. **

**"Alright I will not hurt or kill him, but that doesn't mean I will not wish to," replied Erik. With that Christine lowered her dress around the right shoulder to reveal a burn mark to him. "That **

**bastard, that boy did this to you? How could he do this to you? He said he loved you and this is what he does to you?" screamed Erik as he knocked over a candle with Madame Giry right **

**behind him to pick it up to make sure that it didn't start a fire. "Erik be more careful and stop yelling," yelled Giry. "Giry it is alright I am quite fine even with this burn mark on my shoulder," **

**replied Christine. "Christine you can't be okay with that arm. It needs to be cleaned look how bad it is. Please allow me to clean it for you," requested Erik. "Very well if it bothers you that **

**much it is okay I will let you clean it," replied Christine. With that Erik got some medicine and water to clean her burnt wound. He was trying really hard to be gentle as possible so when she **

**flinched he stopped right away to what for the signal to go on. When she did he began again cleaning her wound. "This is really bad why you didn't clean it earlier then this I do not **

**understand," announced Erik. "That is because I wasn't allowed to clean it, but I wasn't allowed to show it. The only people who know about the scar are Raoul and his father. His father knows **

**for reasons I can't say for they are too painful," replied Christine. Erik just looked at her with a sense of concern and sad, "What do you mean by that?" "I mean just that Raoul had given me to **

**his father to make sure that I am suitable for this family in mind, body and soul," replied Christine with a sad smile, while Erik just looked horrified.**

_**(Well how is this I hope this is long enough I have worked very hard on this for all of you?) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Sad Truth and Unpleasant Surpise**

"Christine please tell me that he only looked at you to see that. OH please tell me that is all he did," begged Erik.

Christine just looked at him sadly and put her head down ashamed that she hadn't tried to get help a lot sooner than what she did.

"Don't you dare say it is your fault Christine you didn't know what was going on and I should of stopped you that day," replied Giry

"Christine I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me. I love you Christine no matter what I will always love you," said Erik.

"I know my angel I love you so much that I couldn't understand before but now I do," replied Christine.

"Christine is that your voice are you awake oh thank goodness would you like me to inform Raoul that you are awake and that you are here with us?" asked Meg.

"NO PLEASE DON'T NOT HIM OH PLEASE MEG ANYTHING BUT HIM!" pleaded Christine as she screamed at Meg than she past out in Erik's arms.

"MEG that is the second time you have alarmed Christine and made her passed out. SHE DOESN'T WANT RAOUL TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Giry.

"Mom Raoul is her fiancé so he has a right to know so I am sorry but I took the liberty of letting him know anyway it is for the best of all of us," said Meg as she held her ground.

"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" yelled Erik.

"MEG how could you Christine was hurt badly by Raoul Erik saw it himself. HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Giry.

"Erik, mother how could I not I LOVE YOU ERIK. You and I were meant to be together. How could you love Christine over me?" proclaimed Meg.

Giry and Erik couldn't speak but looked at Meg stunned and shocked on what she just said.

"Meg if you loved Erik then you would be happy for him that Christine realized that she made a mistake and went back with Erik," replied Giry softly.

"I am not happy I should be the one next to Erik, I should be the one to be in his hugging embrace and I should be the one to receive his KISS!" screamed Meg.

"Listen here Meg I am sorry that you feel that way about everything but it can't work out between us my heart belongs to Christine and always will," replied Erik.

"You are just blinded by the beauty of Christine and that voice, even though I don't understand why you and I could be together and so happy forever," replied Meg.

"MEG YOU ARE TO STOP THIS AT ONCE! In fact you are not to be anywhere near Erik and Christine alone do you hear me!" yelled Giry.

Meg just couldn't believe it her own mother had decided to punish her for her own actions and didn't understand why. It didn't seem like she did anything wrong just voiced her own opinion.

"Meg I suggest you get out of here before Erik loses his temper and takes it out on you and you are in no way shape or form to contact Raoul at all costs. Do you understand me," commanded Giry.

"Yes mother I understand I hope you will change your mind Erik," replied Meg as she left from the room.

"Erik I apologize for my daughter's behaviors please forgive me," begged Giry.

"There is nothing to forgive it isn't your fault that this has happened. Now we need to get ready for when that Vicomte brat decides to make his appearance tonight," replied Erik who was still holding Christine at the time and went to go put her on the bed.

Then Giry decided that she was going to go wait at the door and let Erik know when he comes to the Opera. They knew that all they could do know was wait and hope nothing bad would happen.

**(Okay finally I mad a chapter that I was happy with. Please review and let me know what you think)**


End file.
